Closer to the Dream
by Dragonsmourn
Summary: The Reapers are defeated, the Galaxy is saved, every civilization has rebuilt, and the pain of lost loved ones has all but faded. Dani Shepard and Liara T'Soni are now on much needed vacation. They now try to live a normal life, but when you are the Savior of the Galaxy, nothing can be normal ever again. Especially when an old threat returns. FemShep/Liara romance


_A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoy reading this fanfiction. Hopefully you will enjoy reading it as much as I had writing it! If there are any mistakes or improvements I can make, please, do not hesitate to leave a review!_

_Enjoy!_

...

_It's been a while since I last added to this journal. Now is a good as time as any I suppose. _

_My name is Dani Shepard._

_It has been years since I joined the Alliance. In that time span, a lot has happened in my life, both positive and negative, but I guess I'm getting ahead of myself, heh._

_I was born on June 1st, 2154, and didn't exactly live a normal life. I was mostly raised in space with my parents, whom were enlisted with the Alliance Military. _

_Being an army brat, I didn't exatly stay in one place for long, and moved from station to station with my folks, although I was alone for a majority of the time, I was 'homeschooled' by Alliance soldiers who were willing to tutor me while my folks were away_

_One day my parents died in a explosion. One of the engines on an Alliance frigate had malfunctioned and exploded into dust, and I was left alone. I had the choice of lying about my age and join the Alliance... or get shipped home to Earth._

_There was nothing for me on Earth, so where could I go? Naturally, I chose to follow my parent's footsteps. Little did I know where this choice would take me in the far future. After several 'routine' missions, I was on sent with a unit on a misson to Akuze, where our objective was to investigate the disappearance of a pioneer team. _

_And we completed our objective alright... it turns out the pioneer encountered a Thresher Maw... and my team turned out to be its next meal._

_I was the only survivor._

_I had to overcome physical torments and psychological stresses that would have broken most people. After several months, I was found and rescued... after that, I still enlisted. But not before having well-needed shore leave._

_During that time, a man who simply went by 'Wolf' approached me, and told me what he had heard what happened on Akuze. It turns out, he was looking for a potential candidate for a top secret military project._

_The goal of said project was to create the first human super soldier. My 'performance' on Akuze was more than enough-and a sure sign-that I would be perfect._

_I gave it some thought, but eventually, I agreed. I was taken to a secret facility in some uncharted regions of Alliance space. There, I was given special treatment to improve my stamina and strength. Along with implants to increase my agility._

_The process was... painful. Words cannot describe how it felt. To this day I still have the scars to prove it._

_I was 20 before I started 'field testing.'_

_I was sent alone on various missions that were borderline suicide, missions that needed years of expertise, training, and a full unit to see through._

_Each one I saw it through to completion._

_Eventually, Wolf decided to sent me to attend the Interplanetary Combatives Training School to compare me with the others who also attended._

_I quickly graduated to N7 status-_

"Dani?" A soothing voice interrupted.

Shepard blinked at the words on the terminal at her desk, as if broken from a trance and turned her seat to look at the voice that spoke to her. A lone asari stood at the doorway.

Liara. Her blue beauty.

"Something wrong Liara?" Shepard inquired.

"No, not at all. I just wanted to inform you that Garrus called and wondered if you wanted to meet him at the bar. He said he would buy the drinks this time."

Shepard allowed herself a small smirk, "Well, in that case, tell him I'll be there soon." Dani quickly saved and closed the file before standing to approach her bondmate. "But what about you? I'd hate to leave you alone while I have all the fun."

Liara smiled in return, "I'll be fine, Dani, believe it or not, Tali managed to come vist after building her home on Rannoch. I shall be meeting her at the local park soon."

"Really? In that case, tell her I said hello." Shepard made a move to try and leave but Liara spoke again.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Liara asked with a hint of concern in her voice, "You seemed busy."

Dani glanced at the terminal at her desk and shook her head, "Not at all. Just a small project I'm working on. But I shouldn't keep Garrus waiting." And with that, Dani placed a quick kiss on Liara's cheek. "I love you, Liara.

Liara intercepted the kiss with her lips with a small smirk before replying,

"I love you too."

* * *

Dani entered her shuttle and looked to her house. She always wanted a place to call her own, and secretly desired a home built near an ocean. Luckily, they lived only 30 minutes away from the city. Dani wanted her peace and quiet.

But she never thought she would make her home on Thessia.

Shepard couldn't help but remember when the Reapers invaded Thessia as she drove to a bar frequented by her and Garrus. The image of asari architecture being burned to the ground was something she couldn't easily forget.

But for now, she earned a little shore leave for what she has done for the Galaxy. She deserved the right to be able to spend time with her blue beauty.

After the initial 30 minutes, and some slight traffic, Dani finally arrived at the infamous bar her and Garrus managed to conquer.

The Broken Bottle.

Well, it wasn't exactly a unique name, but it was neutral ground for Shepard and Garrus, since it was usually filled with Asari. No advantages for the turians or the humans. But hey, the beer was good.

Dani parked her shuttle and made her way inside. Sure enough, there were plenty of asari and only one lone Turian sitting at the counter. Dani couldn't help but smirk before approaching her friend.

Garrus looked wary and constantly glanced over his shoulder occasionally until he seemed to settle down once Dani settled in a seat next to him.

"There you are, Shepard. And not a moment too soon. I was downright afraid of what these women might do to me. Some of them were given me dirty looks-and not the bad kind mind you."

Dani chuckled before ordering a shot of whiskey, "I think its just your devilish good looks, and those scars on your face. If memory serves me correctly, you said it yourself, women love the scars."

Garrus hummed for a moment in thought, "Damn right. How are you and Liara? Any plans for the future?"

Dani took drank the entire shot in one go, "I don't know, Garrus, I'm content with how things are for now, but I have a feeling things might change."

Garrus looked to his partner, "Not having problems I hope? I am horrible with relationship advice."

Shepard shook her head, "Nothing like that. I know Liara wants to have a baby. She doesn't talk about it, but I can see it in her eyes and the way she looks at other couples with children."

"Do you not want children, Dani?" Garrus inquired.

"Of course I do! I just... I'm just not sure if I would be great mother-or father in this case."

Garrus downed another shot before speaking again, "I don't believe that. I think you'd make a great father. Hell, I would bet if you and Liara had a kid, she would be destined for great things."

"You really think so, Garrus?"

"Damn right I do." Garrus glanced to a nearby empty pool table before giving the turian equivlenat of a mocking grin.

"Now, I know you won that little contest we had on the citadel, but I feel we need to test our boundaries with another contest. One that requires finesse, skill, and damn good reach."

Dani followed her gaze and laughed, "You must be joking. Alright Vakarian, you're going down."

And with that, they both made their way to the pool table and began the duel that would make galatic history.

* * *

Tali and Liara sat in the park, which contained an impressive amount of greenery. Plenty of trees and grassses in the area, as well as play areas for children. To top it all off, it had a nice scenic view of Thessia's skyscrappers.

"I trust that building a new home on Rannoch went flawlessly, Tali?" Liara asked her qurian friend as she observed an asari couple playing with their child.

Tali nodded her head as she preoccupied with the view, "You are correct, Liara. A lot of my people are beginning construction of civilian areas as well as preparing various locations to be used as farmland. Keelah, I still can't believe Shepard managed to make peace between my people and the Geth."

Liara managed a smile, both from watching the couple and their child, and Tali's evident happiness. She leaned back in her chair and let out a content sigh. "Shepard is indeed an incredible woman, Tali. I am grateful she and I have met."

Tali smiled beneath her helmet until she followed Liara's gaze and spotted the same asari couple Liara were admiring. She looked back at her asari friend and gave a thoughtful 'hmm.'

Liara, interrupted from her daydreaming, looked to Tali, "What?"

"Have you told Dani yet?" the qurian inquired.

"If you are referring to what I think you are referring to, then I must say I haven't." Liara admitted.

"Come on, Liara, it is obvious you and Shepard are perfect for each other. Not many people in the galaxy can say the same."

Liara gave a slight frown, "I know, Tali, I am just afraid of what Dani's answer will be."

The qurian folded her arms, "It is better to ask her sooner rather than later."

Liara sighed silently, "You are right, Tali. I shall speak to Dani as soon as I am able."

The qurian smiled beneath her helmet yet again, "Good. In the meantime, why won't you show me more of Thessia? It is a beautiful city!"

Liara smiled and stood up alongside Tali.

"A wonderful idea."


End file.
